


Finalement nous y sommes allés

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [237]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If they had won the ucl, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jérôme et Robert se détendent après la plus belle des victoires.





	Finalement nous y sommes allés

Finalement nous y sommes allés

  
Jérôme rit doucement dans les bras de Robert, ils étaient finalement allés au restaurant et maintenant ils étaient chez lui, à moitié nu dans son lit. Robert caressait son corps avec ses mains, ses pouces massant doucement sa peau. Son téléphone était toujours allumé, il diffusait de la musique pour rendre l'ambiance encore plus paisible. Ils avaient finalement gagné. Robert l'avait finalement gagné. La Champions League leur avait permis de retrouver le plus puissant des bonheurs. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux depuis à peine quelques heures, ils avaient passé la nuit de la victoire à célébrer, à réconforter les petits jeunes qui étaient totalement surpris de la victoire, à sourire à Niko qui retenait difficilement ses larmes. Bref, ç'avait été une fantastique nuit.

  
Maintenant, Jérôme et Robert se permettaient de roucouler doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres s'enlaçant délicatement le plus souvent possible. Seul la limite de leur souffle leur empêchait de rester collés l'un contre l'autre, Jérôme adorait la chaleur de Robert, il voulait en profiter jusqu'au boy de sa vie sans jamais la quitter. La veille, il avait pu voir Robert célébrer la plus belle des coupes, son cœur avait presque fondu quand Lewy avait embrassé la coupe, le voir gagner avait été si beau, ça serait certainement leur plus beau souvenir, Jérôme en voulait bien évidemment d'autres comme ça, Robert méritait tout le bonheur du monde et toutes les victoires possibles. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Robert, entourant sa taille de ses bras doucement, le voir heureux lui faisait tellement de bien...

  
Fin


End file.
